halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate Brody
Name: Nate Brody Class: Spartan Gender: Male Nickname: Bandit Date of Birth: Sep 20,2530 Age: 27 Height In Armour: 6’4 Height: 6’0 Weight In Armour:'425 '''Weight:'190 '''Generation: Spartan IV Primary Specialization: N/A Preferred Specialization: Tracker UNSC Primary: Suppressed M7 Caseless SMG UNSC Secondary: SRS 99 AMR Additional Gear: 1 TACPAD,1 wrist mounted grappling hook, and a 8 inch combat knife Suit Colors: Primarily Black with a red secondary Physical Description Nate has naturally black hair which is tall on top with short sides and blue eyes with a small vertical scar under the right eye with no facial hair whatsoever on a welcoming looking face. Nate also has a slightly toned athletic build and a tribal dragon tattoo going from his shoulder to his hand on his left arm. When not wearing his Scout helmet or recon armor this spartan can usually be seen wearing black cargo pants and a grey jacket over his undersuit. Personality Nate is highly creative and curious, with a habit of joking even at the worst of times. Though he has a remarkable admiration for his squadmates, he has a tendency to close himself off and hide behind jokes. This, coupled with his manipulative nature, make him a bit of an acquired taste. Despite this he is a natural team builder, due to his adaptive nature he can inspire people to work towards a common goal while remaining observant and decisive. Not knowing when to relax, he is often prided on his quick thinking. Bio Nate was born on reach in the city of Alexandria. Ever since he was young he hasn't been the best at reading social cues which worried his parents, but Nate was an ambitious kid. By the time he was ten he was asking questions about anything and everything that involves technology. Still Nate wanted to fit in a bit, so he started telling jokes and talking more, but since he wasn't reading social cues he didn't know what was an off limits subject or when to close his mouth. When Nate was 18 he enlisted in the military looking to fit in, this is where he discovered that he was a natural when it came to marksmanship. Nate's curiosity and skill with a rifle helped him get assigned to a research team where he was responsible for providing security from a distance, usually from behind a scope. After three years had past he had been re-assigned as an ODST in an effort to fight the covenant assault on reach, as successful as his team was it didn't help much as he and his team where evacuated from the planet. After the fall of reach, the team was assigned to asset recovery. Nate liked the change as it meant he didn't have to hide behind a scope anymore, still he always brought his SRS99 along just in case. Nate could usually retrieve the asset undetected so his team took to calling him bandit. The team performed well as asset recovery, so well that they were all considered for the Spartan IV program. The whole team underwent augmentation, afterwards they were split up for re assignment. Nate didn't mind as it opened up the possibility to do asset recovery for a research team, which he loved the idea of as they usually have the coolest stuff. Nate made his way to the UNSC Acheron not knowing what to expect.